Episode 9018 (21st October 2016)
Plot Stunned witnesses rush to David, Lily and Gary's aid. Tyrone and Nick pull a conscious David out of the upturned car. While doing so, Tyrone notices that the car is leaking petrol everywhere. Anna sees Gary buried underneath but can't get to him or Lily as two other vehicles block their path. In hospital, Tracy shows her disdain towards Leanne for making her look a fool with regards to Steve's test. The neurosurgeon mentions Peter and Ken's row in front of everyone and Tracy realises what actually happened. Gary regains consciousness but can't move. Kevin, David, Robert, Tim, Nick, Tyrone, Luke and Caz lift the car, freeing Gary and Lily. The jury retires to consider its verdict at Clayton's trial. Gemma is scared that people will come after her now that she's testified against Clayton. Robert has a severe gash on his hand from lifting the car. Tracy tells Peter to leave Weatherfield as no one wants him. The car explodes moments after Gary gets out, blowing out the Rovers' windows. A second, bigger, explosion causes Anna's clothes to catch fire. Kevin and Nick act quickly to put out the flames but Anna is severely burned. Fiz feels she caused it all by losing Lily, unaware of David's mission. Michelle is found sitting terrified in the Rovers hallway. The police question David about the crash. Gail and Sarah try to protect him but he admits he was speeding to get to Clayton's trial and lost control. The residents clear away the glass in the Rovers. Craig is relieved to find Beth alive and well and ask if he can come home, to her delight. Miraculously, David, Gary and Lily aren't injured. Back home, a changed David promises his kids that he'll never leave them. Tracy, Amy and Simon visit Ken although he can't speak to them. Tracy pledges to remain at Ken's side until he's better. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Paramedic - Sean Corey *PC Qureshi - Haider Mohammed Javed *PC Cotter - Jane Jeffery *Nurse - Bianca Sowerby Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Waiting area, corridor and casualty bay *Weatherfield Crown Court - Stairwell Notes *''All We Do'' by Oh Wonder plays as incidental music over the closing scenes of this episode after being played on the Rovers jukebox by Eva Price and Gemma Winter. *Rob Hunt, Gary Connery, Andy Merchant, Donna C. Williams, Luke Gomes were credited as Stunt Doubles and Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While David is hell-bent on revenge, it remains to be seen whether anyone will pull him back from the brink; Craig hugs Beth and has a question he needs to ask; and Tracy has a go at Peter for his untimely return. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,540,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes